


The Blink of an Eye

by Dr_Faustus



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F, First Time, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Faustus/pseuds/Dr_Faustus
Summary: Sometimes you see someone differently - it happens in an instant and nothing is ever the same again.





	The Blink of an Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bindings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/493114) by Angela Umbrello. 



> Cleaning up some old fics I never posted. This is from November 2008 and is un-betaed. All mistakes are mine. It was unusual for me to write this in first person, but it seemed to fit how this scene felt to me.
> 
> This was inspired by the story "Bindings" by Angela Umbrello on FanFiction.net. This was just reaction as to how things might have started just a bit differently... I'm a romantic at heart, so I make no apologies. I will apologize for this ending where it does - but I never took it further at the time. Maybe someday.

We’d finished our coffee and you were being the polite guest, taking the cups into the kitchen. You were at home here and I was still surprised at how comfortable I felt with you.

I walked in behind you and was floored. I don’t know what was suddenly different, only that I was reacting to you. I don’t remember saying anything, but I must have made some sound, because you turned around and looked at me, standing there transfixed by you.

You saw something in me, my face, because you smiled. Not your usual ‘happy to see you’ smile or a ‘God, I need a break’ grin, but something different. I couldn’t move, couldn’t speak and had no idea what to even try to say.

You stretched out a hand to me. “Come here.”

What could I do – I walked across the room, taking your hand and allowing you to pull me to you. We were close – too close? – but this was your doing, I (for once) was merely being swept along.

Your blue eyes had gone dark with passion and my breath caught. I cupped your face in my hands, thumbs tracing high cheekbones. “It’s still not too late” I managed to force out.

One side of your mouth quirked up. “Not too late for what?” and I felt your hands slip around my waist.

“Not too late for you to step away… to stop this from going further.” How did I manage to choke this out?

“Stop this?” Your lips barely brushed across mine. “Shouldn’t you be asking me for a safe word, ‘cause I don’t want to stop this.” You drew back and studied me a bit more intently. “Maybe I should be asking you for a safe word.”

“God, Catherine….” A prayer, a plea, I could no longer tell.


End file.
